


好小猫

by hexastich



Category: Guardian - Fandom, 镇魂
Genre: M/M, 巍澜 - Freeform, 镇魂 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexastich/pseuds/hexastich





	好小猫

不知道是不是主子跟着宠物混久了，有时候沈巍看着赵云澜，觉得他像一只猫。

赵处长威风凛凛，在外杀敌四方，怎么看怎么都该是一个英勇无畏的人，可他在沈巍面前，愣是黏黏腻腻的，有时候他趴伏在桌上叼着棒棒糖看着你，眼睛亮亮的，仿佛后面还有根粗大的猫尾巴讨好似地晃来晃去。

沈教授不堪其扰，只能在心底幽幽地叹口气，扶扶眼镜，端正了脸色。

好小猫就是这样，当他迈着步子凑近你，你都不知道他到底是想讨好你呢，还纯粹是无意间的路过。数千年前，他还没有姓名，不过是懵懂天地初开间从虚无中诞生的一抹鬼魂，可这抹鬼魂愣是将一个青山黛影刻在了心里，他游走四方为昆仑君集齐魂火的那些年，雨落在脸上是冷的，风来是寒的，严寒霜冻，悄怆幽邃，他小心翼翼地拢紧心口上那点火，唯此是暖的。

数万年前昆仑君在他额上那蜻蜓点水的一吻，让他第一次知道了这个混沌星球还是有温度的，好像那人将世上所有的流水与桃花都捧到了他面前。

他便是靠此在世间“不生不灭不成神”地等了千年。

 

沈巍以为载载轮回早已净了他的根基，情绪化作了潭底那块最坚硬的磐石，却不料只需赵云澜的一个举动，便可将他的心搅乱成一汪涟漪荡漾的春水。

那赵云澜活到这一世已然成了个人精，以前没少鬼混过，对什么人对他有什么感情是心知肚明，唯这沈教授让他摸不到头脑，一方面在夜里小心翼翼地偷看他，一方面对他的靠近又百般疏离，赵处长思来想后，觉得关靠送书来打动人心还不够，他相信两个人触碰彼此时擦出的火花假不了。

于是撩前撩后就成了常态。他在沈巍面前将随身携带的棒棒糖从嘴里抽出，嘴唇莹亮亮的，好似丰盈的果冻，有时是赤脚坐在凳子上看着他，眼里三分笑意七分挑逗，情欲在空气中发酵。赵云澜在病痛中会对沈巍表现出格外的依赖，在外的他是特调处全员的肩膀，是让人相信天塌下来也有他扛着的那个人，在屋檐下他不过是一团软乎乎的小猫，趁机吃豆腐地依偎在沈巍怀里，脸上带着坏笑下一秒又因疼痛皱起双眉，低低地一出声，都好似小猫拉长了音调在喵呜，虽不是甜腻的，也叫人惊忧这么勾人叫别人听去了怎么是好。

他沈巍就是这只赵猫猫的饲养人。处里面有了什么事往往下一秒一个电话就打到了沈巍手机上，赵处出去人五人六地喝了酒也是在半醉半醒间将手机递到别人面前指使着“打这个电话。”

沈巍将赵云澜扶进了巷子里，下一秒他们就到了房子里。

沈巍端详着赵云澜那张醉意浓浓的脸，轻轻拂开了他额前散落的一丝碎发，指腹又摸索到赵云澜下巴上的刺，几近怜惜地在上面摩挲了一阵，赵云澜感受到他的动作，一把抓下沈巍在他脸上的手，整个人直接倒向了他，埋在他肩上含糊不清地说，“你说你这么玲珑剔透的一个人，怎么就是不开窍。”

醉鬼虽然醉了，可话说的还是在理的，沈巍哼笑一声忍不住逗他，也在他耳边吐着热气说：“你说你要我怎么开窍？”

尾音微微上翘，一半是疑问一半是引诱，赵云澜听了他这话突然没了声，久到沈巍还以为他睡了，想把他扶起来，却不料那醉猫突然极快地抓住了他的手腕，然后放在了自己的腰上，嘟囔着，“你抱抱我呀。”

赵云澜一米八的个子，在外看着那是一表人才，可他脱了外套只穿一件棉质T时才看得出，这人竟是这样瘦，根根肋骨都在皮下显了形，腰间也没有一块多余的肉，而那腰胯的线条却又宣告着这就是一个纯爷们，精瘦又干练，有时还能看得人口干舌燥。

沈巍的手忍不住钻进了那层薄薄的布料，直接在赵云澜的侧腰上细细抚摸着，他的皮肤细腻，还很白皙，指尖与肌肤触及燃起的花火更是直接闪进了沈巍脑子里。

赵云澜在他怀里被安抚着，好像也很舒服，双手抱着沈巍的腰在他肩膀上用鼻音哼哼唧唧，沈巍更是不想撒手。

赵云澜追了几个月的大美人，不是没对着他的腰臀肖想过，此刻气氛暧昧的刚刚好，暖气从俩人身上漾起，赵云澜心下一动，觉得错过了今晚恐怕就没这么好的机会了，他试着抬了下自己昏昏沉沉的头，睁开眼来看沈巍，下一秒却重重地倒在了床上，还好后脑勺是摔在了松软的枕头上，沈巍急急地伸手想去牵他，却不料反被云澜借力一拉，整个人半推半就地压到了赵云澜身上。

两个人身上都仿佛燃着火，他一手撑在赵云澜胸膛上，觉得那里跳的飞快，然后就听见赵云澜用他独特的带着点嘶哑的嗓音在他头顶低低地说，“不知道沈教授对我，可还有一点心动。”话语的末音带上了轻笑，仿佛是知道沈巍一定会上钩，岂不是，沈巍对他何止是一点心动，简直是燎原般的思慕，眨眼之间，这片火就能让百里生灵涂炭，寸草不生，他低下头，终于狠狠地咬住赵云澜的下嘴唇。

赵云澜被他衔住嘴唇好一会，才极小幅度地扭捏起来，“黑袍使大人，哎沈巍，亲嘴儿可不是这么亲的，我来......”示范一下还没说出口，沈巍就直接将舌头堵进了他嘴里，逼的赵云澜感觉自己一下子噎住了，口水都似要流到外面，他猛地睁大双眼，沈巍却扣住他的后脑勺吻的更狠。

赵云澜没想到沈巍到了床上完全是不做人了，一边和只初出茅庐的小狼狗般急切又不得章法，一边又带着斩魂使的杀伐果决。

他应承着和他吻了许久，直到感觉自己整个下嘴唇都是火辣辣一片，他轻轻推了推沈巍，“沈大人这是要做不要做。”

沈巍听见他这么直白地问出来，脑子就算再不清白，耳根也红了一片，他不好意思开口，重重地点了点头，一时间仿佛又回到了小鬼王的模样，面对这人怎么表达都不得体，不尽心。

“哎......”赵云澜在他身边听不出情绪地叹了一声，在沈巍身下扭着努力去够床头柜，沈巍只是跪压在他身两侧死死地盯着他看，好像自己一眨眼他就会跑掉一样，赵云澜此刻酒醒了大半，觉得沈巍比他还像醉人，他伸长了手臂还是够不到，想翻身去拿，却被沈巍一掌拍正了身体，沈巍不知什么时候脱光了自己的衣服，赵云澜的T恤被他捞了上来，他先是在赵云澜唇间湿漉漉地吻着，然后用牙轻轻啃咬了一下赵云澜的下巴尖，最后顺着脖颈一路向下，舌尖在T恤上留下水迹，一路舔吻到赵云澜胸前。

他赵云澜以前是床上的纯1，干什么都是自己掌控着局面，他做的挺干脆，往往都是自己提着枪就入了，最多帮身下人撸两下前面，别提是如此伺候了。

沈巍无师自通地用牙轻轻错着他的乳尖，赵云澜觉得自己叫也不是，不叫也不是，仰着头倒吸着冷气，两腿都颤颤了，想叫沈巍轻点又忍不住揪着他的头发将他的头更加压向自己。

沈巍将他的胸前吮出两点殷红，与赵云澜的人是如此不符，却又催生出一股奇异的色气。

他早说了他的赵云澜像只猫，人前就算是只豹，在他面前也就是这样软软的一副身躯。

沈巍一个响指，赵云澜身上还算完整的衣物就全不翼而飞了，赵云澜还来不及感叹一声“哎哟黑老哥没想到你还会这招数呢”就被沈巍整个人直接压了上来，纯粹是肉体与肉体的切合，沈巍体质偏凉，腿间那处却好似火种一样差点烫伤赵云澜腿间的肌肤，沈巍不知何时变了长发，整个人将他掩的严严实实，好像生怕别人偷看了去，他将赵云澜的两手抓上头顶，一边在他胸膛上痴迷地舔吻着，一边下体不自觉在赵云澜腿间顶弄。

赵云澜被他蹭着，感觉自己腿间的器物也膨胀的难受，忍不住在沈巍耳边“啊”地叫了一声，沈巍整个身形顿时一怔，赵云澜再慢悠悠地说：“你好歹也给你老公照料一下下面啊，等万一憋坏了，以后谁疼你。”

沈巍将赵云澜荤话听进去一半，是前面一半，面颊上红了一红，连忙低声说对不起，然后一低头含住了赵云澜高扬的性器。

不是吧——

性器落入一个湿软又逼仄的所在赵云澜脑子里第一念头就是这个，他甚至忍不住抬起身来看了眼趴伏在他胯间的沈巍，然后又认命似地倒了回去，他从没想过沈巍能为他做到这一步，心里一半是快感一半是更复杂的情绪。

所幸沈巍没让他多想，他含住赵云澜的阴茎纯粹是头脑一热本能使然，真正要怎么做他却并不太知道，只是尽力吞吐着，每一次都尽量将赵云澜的性器咽到最深处。而赵云澜在他身下仿佛不忍心的退拒更是让他进一步侍弄着他，他将赵云澜的小兄弟从嘴里吐出来，握在手上从侧面舔弄着，每一次都是从根部直直舔到顶端，舔了数十下后又将它整根含在嘴里吞咽。

赵云澜禁受不住这样心理和身体上的双重刺激，很快就浓浓地释放在了沈巍嘴里，沈巍没来得及将他吐出来，精液呛的他咳了两声，一部分还黏在他的唇边。

他仿佛无知觉般伸手将唇边的精液蹭掉，赵云澜高潮后的脑海里一片空白，还没想出要说些啥来哄一下斩魂使，下一秒就感受两根指头直接插入了他后面。

不是——

这次他连这三个字还没想完，痛感马上折腾的他蜷起了自己的身体。

沈巍这时似乎终于反应过来自己太猛进了，别说是他第一次做受的赵云澜，就算是个小零突然这样未经润滑直接被塞入两指都有一阵好受。

他下意识想抽出自己的手指，却不料赵云澜那处将他咬的紧实，他感到自己无法前进更无法退缩，只得维持着这个两指插在他体内的姿势用另一只手轻柔地爱抚着赵云澜的后背。

赵云澜趴伏在一边轻轻地喘了喘，很快沈巍就感受到咬住他的小穴慢慢地松动了一下，他摆正赵云澜的身子，试探着旋转了自己的两指，赵云澜倒吸了一口冷气，一只手握住了沈巍的小臂，却并没有用力，沈巍不知道他是要制止还是怎么，也不敢再动，直到赵云澜放下手，又躺回到枕头上轻轻喘着。

等到沈巍已经可以顺利地用两指并拢在他体内飞快地进出，并带出咕噜咕噜的黏腻声时，赵云澜的喘息已经成了呻吟，这呻吟里纵有三分是苦痛更多的却是欢愉，“这欢愉是我给他的，”沈巍想着，没有镜片遮挡的眼神愈发阴戾了起来，手上的动作也更加猛了，三根手指退出时已经带上了飞溅的水。

还未等赵云澜反应过来，沈巍就挺身将自己的头部塞进了赵云澜穴内，赵云澜立马爆发出一声仿佛带着哭腔的更大的呻吟，他开始就要被沈巍玩疯了，可当那处炽烫火热真正进入了他的身体，奇异的感觉还是让他忍不住叫了出来。沈巍慌乱中急急退出了自己的性器，抽离时赵云澜穴口处的媚肉好像还包着他轻轻抿了一抿，漫长的前戏和忍耐让他的额角已经漫上了一层薄汗，他看赵云澜的眼神仿佛下一刻此人就要在他身下挫骨扬灰，而他的动作又是如此轻柔到不可思议。他将自己顶在赵云澜股间，只等他慢慢习惯自己，终于赵云澜似乎是难耐地向他靠来，小口试探地咬住那根性器，沈巍皱了皱眉，忍住不要箍紧赵云澜的细腰直接撞进他身体的最里面。

沈巍的隐忍赵云澜当然都感受到了，要不然他也不会那么主动地抬臀去吸纳沈巍那根能要了他命的阴茎，他既然都决定了做下面那个，自然也再顾不得那么多，只在心里默念了一万遍下次一定要提前准备润滑和套套就伸手握住了粗大的柱身，放松后面又吃进了一寸。

赵云澜突如其来的主动让沈巍一时没反应过来，而很快他就抓住了赵云澜的手让他们掌心相抵，猛地一挺腰全部插入了赵云澜体内。

赵云澜只觉得自己被人活生生劈开了，整个肛口被彻底撑开，从没使用过的嫩肉被蹭的火辣辣的一片，他偏偏又喊不疼，只是整个眉心深深皱起，配上他殷红的唇让人看了又血气方涌又忍不住心生怜悯。

沈巍很长时间都没有动作，他忍耐到鬓边的冷汗都开始欶欶流下，但也不忍心因自己的粗鲁伤了赵云澜，直到紧紧包裹住他的甬道终于活动了起来，仿佛有了生命般，开始蠕动着挤压那根性器。

沈巍感觉自己都要被推出去了，连忙箍住赵云澜的腰往里顶了顶，赵云澜喉嗓里发出黏腻的一声“嗯”，尾音婉转地变了调落下来。

沈巍怎么也听不够似的匀速顶弄了起来，为了防止赵云澜被他操走还用两手固着他的腰，他拱在他上方像一头野兽般肏干他，粗大的性器毫不留情地凿进赵云澜体内最柔软的地方，好几次直接抵在敏感处研磨，赵云澜嗓子都哑了，还在反反复复地叫着他的名字，“沈巍......沈巍......啊，老婆你轻点，嘶......”可惜沈巍早已摸清了赵云澜的脾性，此时还有心情调戏他，必定是还没叫他真正爽到极限。那他也索性不再忍，两只手在身后捧着赵云澜的臀瓣将它们捏出形状深深地压向自己，一方面又快又重地深深捅入，赵云澜爽的脚趾都蜷缩了起来，他的眼角泛着一片嫣红，嘴唇半张开着，平时威风凛凛的赵处长就这么在他身下乱颤。沈巍只低头看了一眼，就觉得自己的性器又硬上许多，赵云澜已经毫无章法地嗯嗯呜呜起来，沈巍突然捞起他的双腿对折在胸前，对着那张红肿的小嘴再次一插而入，“啊！”赵云澜在他耳边猛地高喊出来，胸腔剧烈地起伏着。

沈巍低下头去看他们交合的地方，那处已被他弄的泥泞不堪，从红肿咬着他的穴口到会阴处都泛着莹亮的水迹，透明的肠液被操出来覆在黏膜上，有些还随着深色的肉棒被甩出来，在空气中断掉又黏上赵云澜的屁股。沈巍瞧见他含住自己的穴口开的好大，好似一朵淫靡的花，为他彻底盛开了，他从未想过有一天赵云澜还能被他弄成这样，又或者此情此景已经和他无数个梦重合了，他重重地压在赵云澜身上，抵在赵云澜体内最深也最细嫩的那点上，感受到赵云澜那张不满足的小口吸附着他痉挛般的收缩，忍不住精关一松。情至深处，他闷闷地趴在赵云澜肩窝开口：“云澜，你知不知道，你被我干的好......”他最后一个字没说出来，因为赵云澜突然高高地喊了一声，沈巍觉得自己抵着他的那片柔润内里更加凹陷了下去。

他这时好像才突然清醒过来，回到了平日那个一丝不苟三件套的身体里，只是抿嘴轻轻一笑，再不开口。

沈巍又操了赵云澜一会儿，赵云澜在神志不清之际竟然还有心想自己老婆怕是天赋异禀，一般人哪坚持的了这么久，也不想这是多少年的欲望堆积在一块的终有一日的释放，他没死在这张床上已经算好。

沈巍帮他弄出了今日的不知第几趟精液，一小部分稀薄的液体落在了虎口处，他又留恋地舔了舔，那人的气息立马占满了他的整个口腔，沈巍感受着它们，仿佛那不是腥的，而是和赵云澜每日嘴里叼着的棒棒糖一样甜。他将手上剩余的精液全部抹在了赵云澜遍布着吻痕的胸膛上，赤裸的皮肤沾上了白色的粘液，这画面刺激的沈巍只觉有一股无名的邪火在往自己心里撞，他最后一次重重挤压进那柔软的穴里，在几次剧烈的抽插后终于将滚烫的精液舒爽地射在了赵云澜身体深处。

赵云澜啊的一声叫出来，觉得自己已然死了半条命去，眼皮重重地合在一起打架，沈巍怜惜地在他颤抖的脸上抹了一把，又带着巨大的心满意足在他唇上轻轻啄了一下。

赵云澜已经接近不省人事了，沈巍将浴缸里放好了水，将赵云澜抱去清洗，谁知在进入浴室前赵云澜突然又清醒过来，他翻身将沈巍压在了一旁的墙上，不由分说地吻下去。沈巍愣了两秒，睁大了眸子看着他，随后还是猛烈地回应起赵云澜，吻他的方式更像是撕咬，将他的嘴唇都扯出血迹。

这赵云澜的后穴已经合不住了，哪都是一片火辣，还伴随着密密麻麻的酥麻，他却偏偏食髓知味，回味着那根巨大在他体内乱撞的滋味，一横心决定做他个不知天荒地老，赵云澜伸了只手去帮沈巍撸，沈巍也是根本没有不应期，立马就硬了起来，赵云澜看着他的下面不自觉地吞咽了一下，再抬眼看沈巍，只觉得心下悸悸，他还要忍不住说胡话，“哥哥，你就干死我吧”。

沈巍很快地翻过身来把赵云澜欺压到了墙上，几乎是同时，赵云澜勾起自己的一条腿夹住了沈巍的腰。

沈巍二话没说，直接插进了下面那个还松软着的湿哒哒的小口，哪怕已经被反复抽插过，此刻再被撑到最大，赵云澜还是仰头发出了一声气音，沈巍动作一顿，随即他将嘴唇贴上赵云澜好看的喉结，用嘴包着那处轻轻吮吸着，换来赵云澜更加难耐的吸气声，当沈巍用牙在上面啃咬时，赵云澜的呻吟更加密切了，他像喘不过气般呜咽着，整个人站不住般往下滑，沈巍伸手按住他的臀瓣将他带向自己，让俩人凶狠地撞在一起。

赵云澜的甬道都似被沈巍捅烂了，软乎乎的一片又执着地缠着那火热的柱身，坚持不懈地吃着，沈巍也忍不住从唇间泄出一声呻吟，赵云澜又抬头去索一个吻，沈巍如愿地堵住了他的双唇，赵云澜用唇磨着沈巍的嘴唇说，“斩魂使大人，我倒要看看你一夜能干我多少次。”

沈巍：“……”

他觉得赵云澜是真的命大。

看见他略带有挑衅的样子，沈巍不由得沉声一笑，这是他勾我的，他在内心仿佛自我争辩般地想着，又挺腰在赵云澜柔软的内里抽插两像，动作果决而毋庸置疑。随着沈巍的反复抽动，很快就有新的肠液和未完全弄出的沈巍的精液顺着大腿蜿蜒向下，沈巍扶准了赵云澜的腿又是尽力往里一操，他完全没给赵云澜留任何退路，次次都是竭尽全力一操到底，恨不得要把自己整个人揉进他的身体里。整个房间都回荡着赵云澜哭似的叫喊。沈巍再次张口咬住他的喉结，终有一滴眼泪顺着赵云澜眼角滑下。

赵云澜的穴口已经彻底脱力地张开，沈巍每一次离去都能让他那里留下一个洞，地板上早就汇聚了一滩液体，当沈巍终于要释放时，不知是不是觉得赵云澜体内实在装不下了，才高抬贵手从赵云澜已经留不住他的后穴里退出，飞快地射在了他小腹上。

赵云澜急促地喘着气，不经意间看了眼地上，纵然是曾经的身体里流下来的。赵云澜站都站不住了，还试图为自己找一点尊严，他抬抬眉，眼神勾人的一挑，用沙哑的都听不出是他的声音说，“宝贝儿长能耐了，今晚可把你老公干的不轻。”

猫呢，就是这样，在人身下爽的时候恨不得化成一滩液体，过后却又高傲起来，仰仰脖子，摆出了一副纯1的姿态。

 

END

写的我要死了


End file.
